Flores
by Kairin T
Summary: Ino se importava muito com a aparência. Por isso mesmo, ela própria quis se encarregar dos arranjos para o funeral de Asuma. - gen, oneshot.


****N.A:** **Extraído de um site, cujo link o FFNET não quer me deixar indicar (why FFNET, why):_"Relativamente ao significado da flor do gerânio, este pode variar dependendo das cores. No entanto, de um modo geral, esta flor está associada à superação pessoal perante difíceis obstáculos. Isto porque apesar de ser uma flor delicada, apresenta uma alta resistência a adversidades (como o frio, por exemplo). O gerânio escuro significa tristeza, o gerânio rosa indica preferência e o gerânio vermelho representa consolo. O gerânio tem uma forte carga sentimental e as cores mais vivas também estão associadas ao romantismo e sensualidade."_

Este é um adeus à Naruto, e uma fic sobre despedidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Flores<strong>

Ino se importava muito com a aparência.

Por isso mesmo, ela própria quis se encarregar dos arranjos para o funeral de Asuma. Queria que tudo ficasse bonito; e embora fosse bonito em ver como os amigos, parentes e conhecidos se importaram com ele, era estranho que algo assim tão belo fosse tão insuportavelmente doloroso de se ver.

Mas ela não chorou no velório, nem no enterro. E talvez aquilo fosse até mais estranho. Vai ver, ela pensou, fosse por causa do perfume dos gerânios que - estranho, ela pensou - não ardeu os seus olhos, como havia feito com os dos outros. E talvez isso fosse porque aquelas eram as mesmas que Asuma comprara em sua loja outro dia.

Ele chegara um tanto afobado na floricultura. Pedira pelos gerânios, ia visitar uma amiga no hospital. Ino desconfiou o suficiente, até que conseguiu arrancar a verdade de Asuma.

Ela foi a primeira do time a descobrir que Asuma estava saindo com Kurenai.

Ela riu com a lembrança, recordando-se da expressão sem graça do sensei ao dizer aquilo - ...é. Talvez fossem as flores, mesmo. Entretanto, embora ainda estivesse perto, já não estava mais dentro do cemitério. E sem o aroma dos gerânios, a lembrança perdia o cheiro, a cor, até o riso.

Ino pensou que não poderia mais tirar sarro de Asuma quando ele fosse comprar flores novamente. Pensou também que Kurenai teria de ela mesma ir até a sua loja se quisesse preencher algum vaso. E pensou na criança que cresceria sem pai, e que a jounin teria de criá-la sozinha.

Sentiu saudades de um futuro que jamais existiria. Sentiu falta do calor que as lembranças lhe traziam, e não apenas aquele ardor molhado e insuportável nos olhos.

Mas não iria chorar.

Deveria ser uma shinobi. Já não era mais aquela menina que corria atrás de Sasuke na academia. Já sabia das piores partes que ser uma ninja acarretavam.

Porque seus olhos estavam marejados, ela demorou a perceber quem estava à sua frente, não muito longe de si. Podia escutar os gemidos contidos, a garganta cortada por eles. Chouji. "Chouji?" Droga, até a voz dela estava úmida. Passou os dedos sob os olhos, não permitindo que nenhuma lágrima caísse.

À menção de seu nome, Chouji virou-se para ela. Ele engolia os soluços.

Algo na visão de seu amigo chorando a parou. Nunca ele lhe pareceu tão pequeno como agora. Lembrava-se de que, quando crianças, ela costumava ser a mais alta dos três, e de como ela o protegia quando era alvo de brincadeiras. Em sua lógica de criança, somente ela poderia fazê-las com o amigo. E aquela mesma vontade de protegê-lo lhe veio naquele momento.

Quis dizer a ele, e a si mesma, que ficaria tudo bem. Sentou-se ao lado dele no meio-fio.

E ela não conseguiu dizer nada.

O que poderia dizer, que já não havia dito para si mesma?

"Vai-" _ficar tudo bem_, tentou, e de novo não pôde dizer. Colocou então a mão sobre a boca, tentando impedir os gritos que queriam sair de sua garganta, enquanto a outra se fechava com força sobre sua roupa.

Não era tristeza. Não era raiva. Era como se, ao terem escavado a terra para enterrar Asuma, houvesse um buraco em seu peito também. Uma ferida aberta a um maldito céu azul e lindo e limpo, prestes a ser fechado novamente. Podia ser a terra, ou o tempo. Diziam, _que a terra lhe seje leve_, e que _o tempo era capaz de curar todas as feridas_. Que _com o tempo, tudo passa_.

Mas e se aquela dor nunca passasse?

Ela mesma não acreditava que um dia iria passar. Asuma e os meninos, seu time, eram também raízes de si própria como pessoa e shinobi; eram sua segunda casa, sua outra família. Duvidava que algum dia deixaria de amá-los, que de algum modo essa dor que a rasgava agora fosse amortizada.

Então foi surpreendida quando a mão de Chouji segurou a sua. Ino olhou-o nos olhos, ambos se refletindo pelas lágrimas. "Tudo bem", ele disse, simplesmente, a voz fraca.

Olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e soube, de alguma forma, que ele não estava mentindo. Não estava tudo bem, não ficaria tudo bem... e ele não estava mentindo.

"Tudo bem", ele repetiu, os dedos apertados sobre os seus. Chouji entendera algo que só então ela pôde verdadeiramente compreender. Antes de ser uma shinobi, ela era aluna, amiga, filha, _humana_, e _"tudo bem", _ela disse, concordando, a voz embargada.

_Tudo bem se você chorar. Tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Tudo bem se você não consegue me consolar._

_Tudo bem, eu também._

_- eu também não consigo, eu também não acho que vou superar, também sinto muito, sinto tanto -_

Não pôde mais se segurar, e mesmo assim segurou a mão do outro, sabendo que ele fazia o mesmo por ela também. Antes que percebesse, começou a chorar como choraria a criança de Asuma. Permitiu-se o luto e as lembranças, permitiu-se a sentir o calor que se formava por trás de seus olhos.

Eles sabiam, a dor não poderia ser diminuída. Sequer passaria. Estaria sempre ali, sempre que estivessem dispostos - ou não - a encará-la. Mesmo assim, Chouji passou o braço pelos os ombros dela, numa tentativa de confortá-la - de confortar-se também.

E juntos, acolheram a dor.

Ela sentiu o toque terno e firme do amigo, cheio de uma delicadeza muda e sem jeito - mas doce, tão doce.

Ino se sentiu mais leve. Mesmo chorando, e só por causa daquele braço pesado sobre seus ombros.


End file.
